Natural Beauty
by cashherinee
Summary: AU in which Prim volunteers for Katniss
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the reaping and all was quiet in the Everdeen house. Katniss had gotten up early to go hunting, like usual. Her little sister, Prim, was snuggled up with her mom in bed. She had nightmares again, but can anyone blame her? It was her first reaping after all. Buttercup, Prim's cat, jumped on the bed and woke up Mrs. Everdeen. She dragged herself out of bed to start making breakfast; or at least what they described as breakfast.  
>After a while, Prim started to stir. Mrs. Everdeen started to fill the tub so Prim could bathe. She walked over to her daughter.<br>"Good morning, Prim." She kissed her daughters forehead.  
>"Mom, I had a dream that my name was picked for the reaping."<br>"Don't worry Sweetie; you'll be fine. Your name is in there once out of thousands." Prim just shrugged and got into the tub.  
>"When's Katniss coming back?"<br>"I'm sure very soon. Here are your clothes for when you're ready," she gestured to the bed.  
>"Ok," Prim stayed in the tub for a little longer. She got out and got dressed; her mom put her hair in pigtails. She refilled the tub for when Katniss got home. "Mom, what happens if Katniss gets picked?" Mrs. Everdeen was at a loss for words. "Do you think she could win?"<br>"I-I'm sure she could sweetie." She quickly went back to making breakfast.  
>"I'm home," Katniss said as she walked in. She climbed right into the tub. Prim walked over to her.<br>"Katniss what if they pick-"  
>"They won't pick you Prim, your name's only in there once."<br>"I'm talking about you."  
>"W-well, um, I'd go and beat everyone else and come home." Katniss said quickly.<br>"But what if you can't-"  
>"Katniss, how would you like to wear this today?" Mrs. Everdeen interrupted.<br>"B-but this is your favorite dress..."  
>"I know." Katniss saw the pleading gaze in her mother's eyes. "I want you to."<br>"Thanks, mom." Katniss got changed while her mother tucked in the back of Prim's shirt.  
>"Well, let's get going then shall we?" their mother said. She grabbed her daughters and pulled them in for a hug.<p>

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie Trinket starts. "And what an honor it is to be here. Let's get right to it, shall we?" She crossed over to the glass ball filled with girls' names from District 12. Katniss looked over to where Prim was standing, to see her standing as stiff as a statue. _It's one slip Prim, one in thousands._ "Our girl tribute from District 12," Effie said "is Katniss Everdeen." All faces turned towards Katniss. She felt as if all the blood had drained out of her body. Her entire body went numb, and for a brief second, she felt as if she was paralyzed. When she didn't go up to the stage, Effie said "Is Miss Katniss Everdeen here?" She snapped back to reality and forced herself to walk towards the stage. When she got there, she just stared straight off into space; she couldn't bear the thought of meeting Prim's eyes. "Do we have any volunteers to take the place of Miss Everdeen?"  
>Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss saw a young girl step out into the open and muster the words "I volunteer." It was Prim. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"No" Katniss thought. "No no no this could not be happening," She was unable to move as she watched her little sister walk towards the stage. A few Peacekeepers tried to move Katniss, but she was plastered to her spot; no amount of force in the world could move her. She watched as Prim came up to the stage and stood beside her. She took Katniss' hand and stared into her eyes. Prim's eyes said everything her words couldn't. Reassurance. Safety.

But she didn't feel reassured. She most definitely didn't feel safe. Her 12 year old sister was going to be thrown into an arena with 23 other kids who are all trying to kill her. And Katniss knew in her heart Prim couldn't win. Not against 18 year olds who view this thing as a big, fun game. The ones who train for this their whole lives. The ones who volunteer to go and kill people.

Katniss robotically walked off the stage, but never took her eyes off her sister. "And, dear, what is your name?"

"Primrose Everdeen,". It got extraordinarily quiet. No one ever volunteered in District 12, and even in the districts where volunteering was normal, a 12 year old never volunteered. Especially not for their older sisters.

"My, isn't this exciting!" Effie said with forced enthusiasm. Her job was to be enthusiastic, even though this was a heart-wrenching moment. She just wanted this moment over, so she wordlessly walked over to the ball with the boys names. "And, joining Ms. Everdeen, our male tribute is Peeta Mellark,". The boy walked over to the stage soundlessly. They shook hands. The anthem played. The cameras stopped.

At first, no one did anything. No one knew what to do. This wasn't right. But, it couldn't be reversed. After a few moments, a few Peacekeepers ushered Prim and Peeta to the Justice Building. Katniss stormed into the room where Prim was alone. She grabbed her sister into a hug. "What's wrong with you? What's the matter with you?". Katniss repeated, sobbing. This went on a while, with both of them crying. Katniss broke away. "Why would you do this?" she asked, her face still red.

"I'll die either way, Katniss," Prim said, barely audible. "Mom's gonna zone out again, but this time you won't be here to keep my alive. I'd rather someone shoot me than me starve to death,"  
>Katniss knew what she meant. It was the same reason her and Gale continued hunting. If they got shot, well, it's quicker than starving to death.<p>

"Gale could've taken care of you,"

"No," Prim was still crying. "He has his own family to take care of, and it'll be more work anyway

without you there to help,". At that moment, their mother walked in. She just stared at her younger daughter for a while before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, baby, I love you,". She pulled in Katniss for a family hug. No one moved until a Peacekeeper came in, signaling that their time was up.

Katniss looked at her sister. "Listen to Haymitch. Make allies. Find water," Katniss was being forced out of the door. "I'll miss you," and that was the last thing she said to her sister before the door separated them.

**A/N**: Hi! Thanks for reading (if you are). I have to apologize in advance for the crappy writing. I'm not good at it lol. If you would be so kind as to review my story it would mean the world to me. So that's it, and I'll see you at Chapter 3!


End file.
